


Deja vu

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: The room was crumbling and falling apart as the room was very unstable Sans rushed towards his father the royal scientist known as W. D. Gaster he could hear himself yelling the older male’s name screaming it as he manage to catch his father’s hand but being only 14 he couldn’t pull the other male up.





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is an Overtale/Undertale mashed into one &  
> Sans is 22 in human years dont judge

Sans had taken his father’s place working at the labs while they got ready with the help of Grillby for the new souling, with the workload and balancing of university classes Sans was pretty much working himself down to the bone not that he really cared after all he was helping extend the CORE to improve lives for humans and monsters on the surface.

Well it would be pretty straight forward that was if his little sister Ebony hadn’t pestered him to take her with him to see how everything worked then again she got the whole curiosity and love for science from their father Grisk after all so who could blame her Sans couldn't since he was just as curious when he was her age, things were going smoothly well almost a few things going wrong here and there but nothing major right?.

After a few hours Sans was in the CORE room helping human and monster scientists work on the extensions for the CORE while Ebony was watching from the safety of the observation room when suddenly alarms went off and the room shook like an earthquake just hit the building. “The hell!?” Sans yells. “One of the extension’s has become unstable!” he heard a scientist yell. “It’s going to cause this room to collapse if we’re not careful!” another one yells.

Sans looks at the observation room spotting Ebony’s worried and frighten look. “Evacuate the room!” he hears himself yell as he made his way to a console to try and stabilize the extension this entire scenario was giving him a case of deja vu of what happened decades ago back in the underground, he typed as quickly as he could and everything came to a grinding halt. “Phew…..” Sans lets out a sigh suddenly the floor caved in underneath a group of evacuating scientists they screamed as they fell.

Sans knew he was in no condition to use magic since his soul was still shattering but he couldn’t spot Ebony in the observation room damn it where is she!? His question was answered when he saw her run his way. “Ebony no stay there!” he yells running towards his sister knowing she was in a panic state to safely use any sort of magic, using what little magic he managed he summoned the human gaster blaster who arrived swiftly to grab Ebony and teleported back to the door. “Get her outta here!” Sans screams as a large pipe breaks from the ceiling and swung at Sans.

\--Flashback--  
Date: xxxx  
Time: xxxx  
Year: xxxx  
Location: Hotland Labs

The room was crumbling and falling apart as the room was very unstable Sans rushed towards his father the royal scientist known as W. D. Gaster he could hear himself yelling the older male’s name screaming it as he manage to catch his father’s hand but being only 14 he couldn’t pull the other male up. “Take care of Papyrus…..I love you both very much” was the last thing Sans heard as Gaster’s hand slipped from his and the male fell into the void.

\--End of Flashback--

The last thing Sans heard was Ebony screaming his name as the human Gaster blaster held his screaming sibling as he fell, so many thoughts of the one’s he cared about raced through his mind, Grillby, Grisk, Papyrus, Ebony….Phoenix…..Cyra….his thoughts then went to Kevin…..and their son Ristretto…..heh lil riri won't even remember him. “Don’t Forget” was all Sans said as tears fell as he was plunged into darkness that was the void knowing full well no one would remember him….no one but Grisk and maybe Ebony will remember the Name Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Ebony & Phoenix -mine and chases  
> Cyra -mine & chase's  
> Kevin -a friend of mine who goes by kim/kev  
> Ristretto -mine and kev's oc
> 
> Grisk(Gaster) -fusion of monster & human(cause Gaster/frisk fusion)  
> Grillby -monster  
> Human Gaster Blaster -Human/monster  
> Sans -human/monster  
> Papyrus -human/monster
> 
> Phoenix & Ebony -monster's  
> Ristretto -sorcerer(cause sans is still classed as a monster)  
> Cyra -monster  
> Kevin -human


End file.
